KoSB: Infinite Quest
by t-prez
Summary: prequel and sequel to Knights of Soul Bleach, discover how everything came to be, uncover the mysteries behind the church and how exactly Aaron is involved in them.


-1Part 1: The Church

…like a ghost only showing up where you want to…

…you can turn invisible…

…you call down the thunder…

…I'll reap the whirlwind…

…are you going to help them Reyu?

…Help me…?

Chapter 1: City Of Ruin

Aaron woke, where was he?, who was Reyu?, he looked around, he knew he was in some kind of hospital, he tried to remember how he got here, pictures of people flashed in his head, a man with twin horns on his head, a man lying in a pool of blood, did he do all these things?, he tried to remember but he couldn't, he looked around the place was deserted, was he on another world?, was he experimented on?, he walked outside, there were cars piled up everywhere, a city in flames, he still hadn't seen anyone, what year was it?

He hadn't gone far, when he heard someone shout out his, he turned and saw a woman at least twenty one running down the street towards him, he noted that she was carrying a gun and sword, did he know her?, Aaron, the woman said as she approached, Ceil and Shinbo need some help they sent me to get you… Aaron are you feeling okay? , uh yeah… do I know you? Aaron asked, quit fooling around this isn't the time, when she saw Aaron wasn't going to move, she sighed and said, its me Alice! Remember?, well any way we have to get moving, alright then, but ah…what do these two people need help with?, Shinbo and Ceil don't you remember them as well jeez well you always been with them and me! Were like partners, anyway lets go!

As Aaron and Alice headed down the road, he turned to her, so tell again what's going on exactly cause you didn't make much sense the first time, well you see "we" and when I say "we" mean you, me and the church and all its members…, yeah I heard this bit already, …we created a virus we injected into four willing people to see the results at first we developed it to be a cure, a cure for what? , a cure for a rare kind of disease that just showed up in these four complete strangers, so then what happened? , well at first nothing we deemed the project a failure but then symptoms started showing and the subjects became more agile and had better reflexes but there was a side effect, and this was?, they thirsted for blood, like vampires you mean, yes that's exactly what they became and once they bite you… you either become one of them if you live or you become a mindless zombie, and this what you're fighting now? , yes all four test subjects escaped three of them left the city and we cant find them, and the other?, the other one is probably the most dangerous of all four he seeks to destroy us all, what's his name?, Dumas.

When they reached the scene Aaron could hear distinctly two people arguing over something, when they got closer they stopped and looked over at them, Alice shouted, oi Shinbo finished already? , yeah see Alice I was right we didn't Aaron to finish off a few fang heads, it was just a precaution fuck head, the one called Ceil said, oh yeah Aaron here are you're swords, Shinbo said as he threw the bundle at Aaron, without knowing what he did Aaron caught every one of the swords without breaking a sweat, anyway Ceil any news from Knox? , yeah me and Shinbo are to join up with Reinhardt and John and search the surrounding area for survivors and to destroy any monsters we come across, and us? Alice asked her, you and Aaron are to track down Dumas and engage him though be careful he's getting stronger by the minute…, okay we will Ceil we'll take that bastard, Alice said as she turned to Aaron, I'm ready Alice, was all he could say.

It didn't take Alice long to track down Dumas, he was hiding just outside the city in a grassy area, he looked like he was ready and waiting, Aaron turned to Alice, I think I can handle him by myself… it shouldn't be too hard, are you sure Aaron? A while ago you didn't seem to remember anything, I'm fine now honest, alice cut his words short as she embraced him and kissed him full on the lips, for a moment Aaron felt he was in heaven, alice let go of him and said, remember if we live through this you cant tell Ceil what I just did, alright alice, ha he ha are you two finished now?, Dumas cackled, no dumas the question is… are you ready to die? , don't get cocky boy… oh I have been looking forward to this the best out of the church's elite eight he ha he, and with dumas unsheathed a sword from around his waist and shouted, bring it.

Dumas sprinted across the field, he swung at Aaron, but too late the blade only cut through the air where Aaron's head used to be, hmm… too slow Dumas? Aaron called out from behind him, aargh die, Dumas yelled as he swung at him again, Aaron dodged and in a perfect single movement, unsheathed one of his swords caught Dumas unaware and disarmed him, and sent Dumas' blade flying off and hitting the ground with a thud, see Dumas you're not even in my league!, ha you might've won of this round but I will defeat you one day, ah Aaron! I'm here to help… oh you're already finished!, Claire called out to him, yeah too easy Claire! Can you shackle him up and take him back to base? , right Aaron, Claire said as she shackled up the vampire, Alice we need to talk…

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Hey Alice what happened to me before you found me, oh well now that I think about it it really explains your loss of memory, Alice smiled as she talked to him, so what did happen? , Aaron prompted, well Shinbo was being a bit of dickhead he threw a crowbar at Ceil but he missed and it hit you in the back of the head we had to take you to the hospital it was the only secure place around that district, ah well thanx, Aaron told her cheerfully, so have you talked to Ceil recently? , no not really, hmm you two haven't been getting along well recently, what do you mean?, well it's the same reason she has been a bit unkind to me, and that is? , huh you just don't get do you? , get what? , so you do you like better… me or Ceil? , ah where's this conversation going? , Ceil thinks you and me are like… y'know! , no I don't know, well Ceil loves you Aaron and now she thinks that you like me over her! , oh I see now, no you don't see I love you too! , yeah whatever… so its just a girl thing? , I guess you could say that, well I don't I have feelings for either of you… , so who is it just tell me I don't care if you like Ceil more I just want to know! , uh huh well lets get going we have to find those other three vampire people.

So Alice are you sure this is where they are hiding? , no actually I'm not sure all three are here I am certain that Lucian and Lisbeth are here any way I'm leaving there retrieval to you, Aaron stared at the wooden shack where the two vampires were meant to be it didn't look very inviting, he turned to Alice to say something but noticed she had already gone, ah well guess I really have to do this by myself, he said to himself, he strolled up to the shack he felt certain that neither of the two would attack him, he didn't know why he felt this way he just did, he pushed open the door, it creaked loudly as it showed what was behind it…

Nothing, hmm… they must be upstairs or something, Aaron thought to himself, at that moment the boy named Lucian came running down the stairs, he looked at Aaron then considering the situation safe called out to his sister, when Lisbeth came down the stairs she looked afraid, what had they done to this people? Aaron thought, Lucian spoke out, I know why you're here Aaron if I go with you will you let my sister go free? , if doesn't cause any more trouble I cant see why not, okay Aaron we should go now I wont try to resist, hmm you're not like that Dumas fellow, Dumas… so you've met him? , yes, you did kill him didn't you?, no I was ordered not to…, the day before we were turned into… what we are now I saw Dumas shaking hands with Mengst your second in command dude, yeah so… , I think Mengst is going try to take over the church, hmm… is this bad?, yes it will be, well we've got no time to waste, wait I want to say goodbye to my sister, okay just hurry up.

Before Aaron entered the headquarters, Ceil came running towards him, Aaron… something… bad's happened, Ceil panted, what is it? Did that Dumas guy escape again? , no Mengst has turned against Knox, Knox should be able to take down Mengst and put him back in his place , I wish that were true but Mengst has gained a lot of power and John has sided with him also he freed Dumas and Dumas is now helping him as well, shit that's bad Aaron I can help you defeat them, Lucian offered, okay Lucian I'll trust you, Ceil you shouldn't get involved and if I don't survive I've got a backup plan, okay Aaron be careful, where can we get a weapon for Lucian? , well there's that sword Shinbo found the other day, Ceil is there a chance any of the others will side with us against Mengst? , no everyone knows that were no match for him and don't want to get involved, what about Reinhardt? , already here with Shinbo, Reinhardt called out to him, alright were ready to go!

(Ten minutes later inside the headquarters)

Lucian you cant fight here with us, Aaron said as the handed the Vanagaurd to Lucian, what do you mean?, you are meant to… well I cant tell you but you've just got to trust me, Aaron told him, what about Mengst Aaron? , Shinbo reminded him, I'll be back exactly three seconds from now so we'll still have enough time to kick his ass, Aaron grabs hold of Lucian and disappears.

Chapter 3: The Quest

Aaron and Lucian appeared I an alleyway, they were clearly in the future, what the hell? , Lucian asked, this is what the future will become we cannot stop it in the past… but we can do something to stop Dumas here, what can we do here? , not we but you Lucian, what? , hold out you're hand, Lucian willingly obliged, Aaron unsheathed one of his swords and cut Lucian's hand so a trickle of blood spilled out, ouch Lucian said, Aaron did not seem to notice that he was hurt, Aaron muttered words under his breath and a white cat with angel wings appeared out of nowhere, Perrault you will look after Lucian ensure that he does the task required of him… Lucian take this silver coin, what does it do? , its one of fifteen magic silver coins as long as you hold one you cannot die… unless you are killed by someone with another of the coins… which every church member has… see ya Lucian and by the way you wont remember anything once I leave, wait Aaron!, Lucian yelled but he had already gone.

There was a bright flash as Aaron returned from the future, ready guys?, yeah were ready, Shinbo replied, okay, Reinhardt, I need you to run away, what?, Reinhardt said a bit enraged, yes you have to survive and find the chosen one, you really don't believe that bullshit do you? Aaron?, no but Dumas will, okay Aaron I just hope you know what you're doing!, Reinhardt said as he turned away from the scene, ready Shinbo? , when you are Aaron!, okay lets do this.

Give it up Knox you are through, I Mengst am stronger than you and with your sword doom's eye and mine retribution I shall fuse them to create an even more potent sword, you are insane you know that?, Knox spat at him, Dumas, Mengst shouted to the darkness, yes my lord, dispose of this filth, yes…, wait just there you two, Shinbo shouted as he entered the room, ah… Aaron and Shinbo, what do you think you're doing here?, I'm here to stop you two, Aaron spoke calmly, _you!?,_ Mengst said surprised, Shinbo take Knox and meet up with Reinhardt, this battle is mine, Aaron said softly to Shinbo, all Shinbo could do was nod, so foolish boy you think you can fight me and Dumas at the same time! , no… I'm not going to fight you, what!, Dumas gasped, no actually I wont have to, what do you mean? , Mengst shot at him, ah well that's a secret see ya in the future, Aaron said before he disappeared with a bright flash of light.

Chapter 4: The Resistance

It was raining, when Sartana approached Lisbeth's villa, the last time he was here was when he had killed her, when he looked back at the memory, he realized how much he had grown up since then, he had learnt all kinds of things, and met a lot of interesting people, so is this the place, Kon shouted above the rain, yes Kon it is now remember this isn't a very cheerful meeting so don't go upsetting Lisbeth any okay, okay whatever, Kon mumbled, what did say I couldn't hear you!, okay Kon answered just hurry up, Sartana walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

Oh its you! , Lisbeth said as she answered the door, yeah you wanted to see me? , yes come in, Lisbeth moved back to let them through, Sartana and Kon moved into the villa to see a few familiar faces and some unfamiliar, hey there you two took ya time Reinhardt said as he entered the room, Reinhardt you're still alive!, Sartana said as he ran up to the big guy hugging him tightly, alright everyone the parties over

Introduce yourselves and work out the game plan, Aaron said as he walked in behind him followed Lucian and a strange blond haired man carrying a broad sword, Lucian how did you survive?, Aaron saved me… just Lucian replied, anyway I'm Shinbo the man with the broadsword said, lets get down to business.

Sorry guys I have some important business to attend to…, Aaron said as he passed the group, he stepped out into the chilling darkness, looking behind him to make sure he had not been followed, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a device that looked like a watch on his wrist, in a bright flash of light he teleported, into a not too far back past, he was in the halls of a castle, he hid behind a pillar of stone as he overheard all the commotion that was going on, _Reyu lets team up, you call down the thunder I'll reap the whirlwind,_ he thought to himself how stupid they all were to think that was the real Dumas they were fighting and that I'd actually help them, when they all left he walked into the centre of the room, the real Dumas appeared from a doorway at the other end of the room, ha I thought you had betrayed us my creation, Dumas said as he walked towards Aaron, then you were very much mistaken master, any news on what those stupid little peoples planning? No not yet when I have the info to tell you I will report to you, Aaron replied, good little do they suspect that you are just a copy of the real Aaron, Dumas said as an explosion appeared in the sky, yes this was just a distraction for them while Mengst works on bigger things unnoticed, Dumas said as he cackled to the darkness of the hall, come my work of art lets get back to our purpose, Dumas said to Aaron as they walked out of the hall.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**in KoSB 3 Darkness and Legends**_


End file.
